The Plan
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: The plan was flawless. Walk her to her room, say good night, walk away. Simple. Obviously, the odds were against him. SEX! LOTS OF SEX! AND LANGUAGE! Not recommended for the sensitive, or those offended by said sex. Sorry kiddies


_I've said it before and I'll say it again. I WILL NEVER WRITE SMUT AGAIN AFTER THIS! Then again, I say it everytime and I still end up writing it. There is something very wrong with me. I blame PiperGrissom and GSRForeverLove. They have poisoned my mind. GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! AAAAHHHHHHH!_

_SupaNova is two weeks away. WHOOP! For any IMAA fans, I'm dying my hair red and going as Pepper!_

_Kind of sequel to Missing Grapes, but not really. Written based soully on the fact that y'all enjoyed Missing Grapes so much and a certain relationship needed for this to happen. You get to figure it out._

_I'm going to poke my eyes out with a pencil now._

_ENJOY AND REVIEW_

_(...)_

The plan was flawless. Walk her to her room, say good night, walk away. Simple. Dont look, then there's no possibility of being tempted to touch. And it all seemed well, in theory. Obviously the odds were heavily against him because he hadnt accounted for her putting a hand on his neck and pulling him down to kiss him gently.

He'd like to think he has pretty good impulse control, but the moment their lips touched, any sense of logic flew out of the window. One touch became numerous chaste kisses and ended in a full make out session while he pinned her to the door.

They shouldnt be doing this, but as they stumbled through the door, neither seemed to care. He could have stop a thousand different times but the teeth nimbling at his neck and collar bone made his words made the words jubble together incoherently, pretty sure one of them being her name. His fingers run through her hair as each button was popped excruciatingly slowly and his erection was straining painfully in his shorts.

"Gonna become a sixteen year old again if you dont hurry the fuck up." His companion leaned back on her heels.

"I didnt know you were capable of using such words."

"I'm gonna do something _very_ unlike me in a minute."

"Been a while?"

"You're making me impatient and I'm gonna mess a mess of my pants." She kissed the tip of his tent.

"You got a clean pair?"

"Yeah, why?" She got to her feet, kissing him multiple times and cupped him through his pants.

"Because you shouldnt have said anything and I'm gonna have fun messing those pants up for you."

She pushed him on to his back on the mattress, his breath catching as her suit became a puddle on the floor. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly revealing her petite yet beautiful breasts and he could feel the pre-cum dribbling down his shaft. She seductively untied his shoelaces and pulled off his socks. She crawled up his body, her erect nipples lightly brushing his chest as she kissed him erotically. He whimpered as she pulled his belt from its loops, giving her hand enough space to sneak into his boxers.

"Fuck! Why is your hand cold?"

"You want me to warm it up?" Her fingers began to unwrap themselves when his hand clamped down on hers through the material.

"Dont stop. Please dont stop."

She was taken by the lust dripping from his voice. His fingers squeezed hers through his pants, setting her off at a steady pace. Her cool hand was sending shock way through his body and his breathing quickly became labored. Her finger nails gently scraped the vains in his cock and he had a death grip on the mattress.

"Fuck. Shit. Sweet fucking Jesus."

"You kiss your mouth with that mouth?"

"So close. Dont _fucking_ care. _Fuuuuuuucccckkkkkkk!"_

He erupted in her hand, his spoils leaving a heavy wet patch on his pants and covering her hand. They lay silently for a moment, her sticking hand now carelessly laid across his waist, her head rested on his shoulder, the only being him attempting to calm his breathing.

"Fuck. I must have been out of the game too long cause that felt way too good."

"You okay?" He looked at her for a second.

"More than." He carefully shuffled out of his soiled pants without disturbing her too much. When it came to his shorts, he hesitated slightly. "I dont want this to be a one night thing."

"Neither do I. I want this to work, I _want _you."

"I...er...I dont carry...anything on me." Her hand ran from his neck to his waist band.

"Arent you damn lucky? Been on the pill for years. Call it a force of habit." He hooked a thumb into each side of her panties, dragging them down her long, slim legs, the pure aroma of _her_ awakening shortie again. "Someone's excited."

"Oh, fuck yes." She pulled him from his cotton confinement, impressed by the sight laid out before. He watched as she licked her lips, throwing her leg over to straddle him. As she was about to slid on to him, he caught her waist. "Once we do this, there's no turning back."

"I know."

"No regrets?" She leant down and kissed him softly.

"No regrets." He guided her down, both of them groaning symoltaniously as her heat covered him completely, almost immediately finding a matching rhymth.

"So tight, so wet. Fuck." Once again he was bridging an orgasm, holding ever so desperately on his last shred of sanity as he reached between them to push her delicate button. Her walls milked him for all he was worth as they climaxed together, screaming each other's names.

"HAPPY!"

"NAT!"

_**MEANWHILE (IN THE NEXT ROOM)**_

Fully dressed in dark blue flannel pants and a white undershirt, Tony turned to his pink flannel pyjama clad companion.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should have stayed in your room."

(...)

_Admit it, you thought it was Tony and Pepper._


End file.
